


Cardigan Love

by Mutant_Thyla



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AdorableCharles!, BoredErik!, Cardigans, Comedy, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Thyla/pseuds/Mutant_Thyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a piece for the Meme made on Deviant Art By yuuyami-artist, This is for her meme Cardigan Love, Lik is here, Check it out, its Amazingly adorable!<br/>http://yuuyami-artist.deviantart.com/art/Cherik-Cardigan-Love-367270694</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardigan Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cardigan Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42388) by yuuyami-artist. 



Erik stood watching as Alex chased Sean with a beetle, blankly staring off waiting for them to stop. 

His face remaining neutral as he stood, a gently breeze slightly ruffling his hair. 

Silently a few feet away stood Charles.

Charles was reading one of his geometrical cubic route books as raven came up to him, face marred with a frown.

“Why do you wear a cardigan? They look so stupid and make you look like a fifty year old retired professor that smells like cheese and dust.” Raven questioned as she stood before her brother. 

Charles looked up.

“Good question. Do you really want to know?” Charles asked and looked up from his book. 

Raven raised an eyebrow and gave a rueful smirk. 

“Yeah, show me what it’s good for then.” She said and rolled her eyes. 

Charles Smiled and slid his frilly bookmark into his book and handed it to her. 

“Watch my book for me please…” He said and turned and glanced around.

He looked from Hank, to Alex, to Sean, and to Erik. 

Hank was smiling softly as he sketched in his new book. 

Alex was still gleefully chasing Sean with the beetle, and Erik stood as still as a statue, a frown in place and a unusual wrinkle in his brow.

Charles smirked and grabbed the bottom of his blue cardigan and slowly crept up behind Erik. 

Alex and Sean suddenly stopped and turned to grin at Erik. 

Charles eyes were glittering as he snuck up on his friend.

He lifted up his cardigan more and smirked as he closed the distance between him and Erik. 

Erik’s back was facing Charles and he seemed to be completely out of it. 

Charles grinned and lept.

Within moments his blue cardigan was streached so the buttons almost popped off and there were two people occupying its warmth. 

Erik stood still in place and dazed until Charles let out a loud giggle. 

Erik’s eyes narrowed and his frown deepened. 

“Really Charles??? Really?” he asked and stood still staring at Alex and Sean who were howling with laughter. 

They soon flitted over to Hank who seemed to be having troubles holding in his laughter.

Raven was barking out her laughter as she rolled on the grass, Charles book long forgotton. 

Charles closed his eyes and Smiled up at Erik, before he hugged Erik’s torso.


End file.
